simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Auronopolis
Auronopolis (Greek: Auropolíon, auronoπόλη, English: City of Auronopoulos) is the largest city in Romaion Empire and his Imperial Capital, constituting the country's economic, cultural, and historical heart. With a population of 1 million, Auronopolis vast area of 5,343 square kilometers (2,063 sq mi) is coterminous with Cinspatrion Province, of which the city is the administrative capital. Auronopolis is a between the Sea of Marmora and the the High Grasslands. Its commercial and historical center lies in Auriga Bella, while a third of its population lives in the rest of the country. Founded on the 660 BC as Ostambal, the city now known as Auronopolis developed to become one of the most significant cities in the Empire History. for all his history his served to two empires to his capital: The Meretian Empire (2004 - 3215) and Romaion Empire It was instrumental in the advancement of Orthodoxy and its the last seat of Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis Although The Empire of Romaion established its capital in Tortossa during the Enosis Revolution , palaces and imperial buildings still line Auronopolis hills as visible reminders of the city's previous central role. Etymology The first name of the city was Ostambal, during the reign of Meretian Emperor Ostam founded the city in 2004 with his name Ostambal in Meretian means "City of Ostam" and becomes his capital during the Meretian existence, later in the Enosis revolution and victory of the romans, they took the country with Ostambal in 3215, when the city was renamed to Auronopolis, in name of Michael Auronopoulos, the first revolutionary and martyr of the Romaions during the age of captivity of the romans. History Meretian Era The history of Ostambal generally begins around 660 BC, when Meretian settlers from Berco Yok established in the region. the leader of the settlers is named as Ostam, the founder of the future Empire of Merentia and becomes his capital during the Meretian existence and foundation as a Empire. The city gains prosperity and importance thanks to the strategical localization in the north of the peninsula and as a important trade post in the Sea of Marmora During the Meretian Reign in the city, they improved and expanded the city, some buildings like the Parata Tower and the Ulyuk Palace in the outskirts of the city, home of many churchs and hospitals, as well the city is reinforced thanks to many walls and a strong military Because the decline of Meretian financial forces, various economic and military policies instituted by Yasif II, such as the reduction of military forces, weakened the empire and left it more vulnerable to influences, the Romans , in this time long slaves of the Meretians, began thanks to the Ecumenichal Patriarch and the Martyrdom of Michael Auronopoulos, began a strategy of taking smaller towns and cities over time, cutting off Ostambal supply routes and strangling it slowly. Finally, the 29 may of 2215, after an eight-week siege, The Enosis led by Konstantinos Daskalaris captured the city and declared it the new capital of the Romaion Empire. Hours later, Konstantinos himself is declared as Basileus of Romaion Empire (in Greek: Basileia ton Romaion) and the city is renamed as a Auronopolis. Romaion Era Following the conquest and reclaim of Auronopolis, Konstantinos immediately set out to revitalize the city. He urged the return of those who had fled the city and invited people from all over Auriga Bella to his new capital, creating a cosmopolitan society that persisted until today. Meanwhile, the Basileus repaired the city's damaged infrastructure, began to build the Hagia Písti, and constructed the Palace of Blanchernas, the Imperial official residence. With the transfer of the capital from Tortossa to Auronopolis. the new state was declared as the successor and continuation of the Meretian Empire. Geography Auronopolis sprawls across the northern plain of Transpatrion province that is often referred to as the Auronos or Auronos Basin (Greek: Λεκανοπέδιο Αττικής). The basin is bounded by four large mountains: Mount Angelos to the west, Mount Parnitha to the north, Mount Penteli to the northeast and Mount Hymettus to the east. Beyond Mount Angelos lies the Transpatreia plain, which forms an extension of the central plain to the west. The Marmoran Gulf lies to the southwest. Mount Angelos is the tallest of the four mountains (1,413 m (4,636 ft)), and has been declared a national park. Auronopolis is built around a number of hills. Lycabettus is one of the tallest hills of the city proper and provides a view of the entire Auronos Basin. The geomorphology of Auronopolis is deemed to be one of the most complex in the world due to its mountains causing a temperature inversion phenomenon which, along with the Imperial Government's difficulties controlling industrial pollution, was responsible for the air pollution problems the city has faced. This issue is not unique to Auronopolis; for instance, other cities as Savoy or Constantinople also suffer from similar geomorphology inversion problems. Cephissus river (with its tributary Ilisos) and Eridanos stream are the historical rivers of Auronopolis. Government Auronopolis is the Capital of the Empire since 3217, in addition, the municipality of Auronopolis is the capital of Cinspatrion region and is governed by a Megadimarchos a mayor responsible of safety and prosperity of the city named by the Basileus himself. The Cinspatrion region itself is split into eight regional units, out of which the first four form Greater Cinspatrion, while the regional unit of Maretea forms Greater Maratea. Together they make up the contiguous built up urban area of the Greek capital, spanning over 412 km2 (159 sq mi) * North Auronopolis (Urban Area) * West Auronopolis (Urban Area) * Central Auronopolis (Urban Area) * South Auronopolis (Urban Area) * Meretea (Urban Area) * East Cinspatrion (Metropolitan area) * West Cinspatrion(Metropolitan Area) * Salameneikas (Minor Islands in the Sea of Marmora) Municipality The municipality of Auronopolis is the most populous in the Empire, with a population of 664,046 people (in 2220) and an area of 39 km2 (15 sq mi), forming the core of the City Urban Area within the Ouranos Basin. The actual Megadimarchos is Giorgios Philaras. The municipality is divided into seven municipal districts which are mainly used for administrative purposes. There other minor municipalities surrounded the metropolitan and urban city, governed by mayor or established by the Domestikos. For the Auronopolitans the most popular way of dividing the city proper is through its neighbourhoods such as Pagkrati, Ambelokipi, Exarcheia, Patissia, Ilissia, Petralona, Koukaki and Kypseli, each with its own distinct history and characteristics. Auronopolis municipality also forms the core and center of Greater Auronopolis which consists of the Capital municipality and 34 more municipalities, which are divided in the four regional units mentioned above. *Northern Section: Nerea Ionia, Irakalei, Metamarfoti, Perkeloi, Kifissia, Pentellis, Amarousios, Paraskevei, Papagousios, Chalandrei, Galatea * Central Section: City of Auronopolis, Dafanea, Illiotis, Vyrionas, Kallasandri, Zagratis, Galotea, Feledefis * West Section: Egalia, Agia Varbara, Chaldaris, Peresteri, Petropalis, Illistis, Agia Kamaterea * South Section: Glyfadios, Eleferis, Alimos, Agios Dimitreis, Nevea Salais, Faliros, Kallamatrea, Monesteroloi. The municipalities of Greater Auronopolis along with the municipalities within Greater Meretea (regional unit of Meretea) form the Auronopolis Urban Area, while the larger metropolitan area includes several additional suburbs and towns surrounding the dense urban area of the Empire capital. Cityscape Panoramic view of Auronopolis from the Sea of Marmora, Several Landmarks like Hagia Pisti and Ostarik Palace can be seen along the shores Architecture Auronopolis is primarily known for its Roman and Meretian architecture, but its buildings reflect the various peoples and empires that have previously ruled the city. Examples of Italian and Roman architecture remain visible in Auronopolis alongside their Italian counterparts. While nothing of the architecture of the classical Greek period has survived, Roman architecture has proved to be more durable. The obelisk erected by Ahmed III is still visible in Palatokai Square, while a section of the Yasif II Aqueduct, constructed in the late 4th century, stands relatively intact at the western edge of the Iraklei district. The Column of Ostam, erected in 660 to mark the new Meretian capital, still stands not far from the Palace. Early Meretian architecture followed the classical Roman model of domes and arches, but improved upon these elements, as in the Church of the Saints Ioannes and Baxios. The oldest surviving Meretian Palace in Auronopolis is the Inrahor Palace, near the Hagia Písti, which was built in 1454. the pinnacle of Romaion architecture, and one of Auronopolis most iconic structures, is the Hagia Písto. Topped by a dome 31 meters (102 ft) in diameter the Hagia Pisti stood as the world's largest cathedral for more than a thousand years, home of the Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis Theres many other historical buildings and church, reflecting the cosmopolitan image of the city and the historical heritage, as a Galatea Tower in Panati district or the Pammarakitos Church in the outskirts Neighbourhoods The municipality of Auronopolis, the city centre of the Capital Urban Area, is divided into several districts: Omoneia, Syntagmis, Ezessea, Agios Nikolaos, Nealopis, Lykavittos, Lofos Strefi, Lofos Finopoulou, Lofos Filopappou, Pedion Areos, Metaxourgeio, Aghios Kostantinos, Laressa Station, Kerameikos, Psiris, Monastiraki, Gazai, Thission, Kapnikarea, Aghia Irini, Aerides, Anafiotika, Plaka, Acropolis, Pnyka, Makrygianni, Lofos Ardittou, Zappeion, Aghios Spyridon, Pangration, Kolonaki, Dexameni, Evaggelismos, Gouva, Aghios Ioannis, Neos Kosmos, Koukaki, Kynosargous, Fix, Ano Petralona, Kato Petralona, Rouf, Votanikos, Profitis Daniil, Akadimia Platonos, Kolonos, Kolokynthou, Attikis Square, Lofos Skouze, Sepolia, Kypseli, Aghios Meletios, Nea Kypseli, Gyzi, Polygono, Ampelokipoi, Panormou-Gerokomeio, Pentagono, Ellinorosson, Nea Filothei, Ano Kypseli, Tourkovounia-Lofos Patatsou, Lofos Elikonos, Koliatsou, Thymarakia, Kato Patisia, Treis Gefyres, Aghios Eleftherios, Ano Patisia, Kypriadou, Prompona, Aghios Panteleimonas, Pangrati, Goudi, Ilisia, and Kaisariani. * Omonoea, Omonoea Square, (Greek: Πλατεία Ομονοίας) is the oldest square in Auronopolis. It is surrounded by hotels and fast food outlets, and contains a train station used by the Imperial Metro and the Ilektrikos, named Omonoea Station. The square is the focus for celebration of sporting victories. * Metaxourgeio (Greek: Μεταξουργείο) is a neighborhood of Auronopolis. The neighborhood is located north of the historical centre of Auronopolis, between Kolonos to the east and Kerameikos to the west, and north of Gazi. Metaxourgeio is frequently described as a transition neighborhood. After a long period of abandonment in the late 20th century, the area is acquiring a reputation as an artistic and fashionable neighborhood following the opening of art galleries, museums, restaurants and cafes. Local efforts to beautify and invigorate the neighborhood have reinforced a sense of community and artistic expression. Anonymous art pieces containing quotes and statements in both Meretian and Romaion have sprung up throughout the neighborhood, bearing statements such as "Art for art's sake" (Τέχνη τέχνης χάριν). * Plaka, Monastiraki, and Thission – Plaka (Greek: Πλάκα), lying just beneath the Acropolis, is famous for its plentiful neoclassical architecture, making up one of the most scenic districts of the city. It remains a prime tourist destination with tavernas, live performances and street salesmen. Nearby Monastiraki (Greek: Μοναστηράκι), for its part, is known for its string of small shops and markets, as well as its crowded flea market and tavernas specialising in souvlaki. Another district known for its student-crammed, stylish cafés is Theseum or Thission (Greek: Θησείο), lying just west of Monastiraki. Thission is home to the Saint Stephanos Monastery, standing atop a small hill. This area also has a picturesque Meretian Church. * Kolonaki (Greek: Κολωνάκι) is the area at the base of Lycabettus hill, full of boutiques catering to well-heeled customers by day, and bars and more fashionable restaurants by night, with galleries and museums. This is often regarded as one of the more prestigious areas of the capital. Suburbs The Auronopolis Metropolitan Area consists of 58 (excluding the Salameneikas regional unit municipalities) densely populated municipalities, sprawling around the municipality of Auronopolis (the city center) in virtually all directions. According to their geographic location in relation to the city of Athens, the suburbs are divided into four zones of the capital. The Auronopolis city coastline, extending from the major commercial port of Maratea to the southernmost suburb of Varkiza for some 25 km (20 mi),53 is also connected to the city centre by a tram. In the northern suburb of Maroussi, the upgraded main Imperial Sports Complex dominates the skyline. The area has been redeveloped according to a design by the Greek architect Patroklos Katsalidis, with steel arches, landscaped gardens, fountains, futuristic glass, and a landmark new blue glass roof which was added to the main stadium. A complex, next to the sea at the beach of Kallithea (Faliron), also features modern neighborhoud, shops and an elevated esplanade. Work is underway to transform the grounds of the old Imperial Airport – named Hellinikon – in the southern suburbs, into one of the largest landscaped parks in Auriga Bella, to be named the Hellenikon Metropolitan Park. Many of the southern suburbs (such as Alimos, Palaio Faliro, Elliniko, Voula, Vouliagmeni and Varkiza) host a number of sandy beaches, most of which are operated by the Imperial National Tourism Organisation and require an entrance fee. Casinos operate on both Mount Parnitha, some 25 km (16 mi) from downtown Auronopolis, (accessible by car or cable car) and the nearby town of Loutraki (accessible by car via the Auronopolis – Arromachia National Highway, or the suburban rail service Proastiakos). Religion and Ethnic Groups Auronopolis has been a cosmopolitan city throughout much of its history, most of Romaion religious and ethnic minorities remain concentrated in the city. The vast majority of people across the empire, and in Auronopolis, consider themselves Orthodox. The Patriarch of Auronopolis has been designated Ecumenical Patriarch since a few centuries, and has subsequently come to be widely regarded as the leader of the world's orthodox christians, Since 1601, the Patriarchate has been based in Istanbul's Church of St. Stephanos, and later with the liberation of the Romans, in Hagia Pisti. The Italian poblation centered in Farati and Galatea district and a minor colony of serbs established in 3219 in the outskirts of the city. The largest minority of the city is pagan, mostly because of the work of evangelization of the Empire and the labor of the Patriarchate in the city, but thanks to a Basilika decree of Tolerance, almost every cult is permitted, except Meretian cults and minor sects. Transport Auronopolis is serviced by a variety of transportation means, forming the largest mass transit system of the Empire. The Auronopolis Mass Transit System consists of a large bus fleet, a trolleybus fleet that mainly serves Auronopolis city center, the city's Metro, a commuter rail service and a tram network, connecting the southern suburbs to the city centre. Bus Ethel (Greek: ΕΘΕΛ) (Etaireia Thermikon Leoforeion), or Thermal Bus Company, is the main operator of buses in the Capital. Its network consists of about 300 bus lines which span the Auronopolis Metropolitan Area, with an operating staff of 5,327, and a fleet of 1,839 buses. Of those 1,839 buses 416 run on compressed natural gas, making up the largest fleet of natural gas-powered buses in Auriga Bella. Besides being served by a fleet of natural-gas and diesel buses, the Auronopolis Urban Area is also served by trolleybuses — or electric buses, as they are referred to in the name of the operating company. The network is operated by the Imperial Electric Buses and Meretea Region, or ILPAP (Greek: ΗΛΠΑΠ) and consists of 22 lines with an operating staff of 1,137. All of the 366 trolleybuses are equipped to enable them to run on diesel in case of power failure. KTEL intercity buses stop at both Kifissos Bus Terminal A and Liosion Bus Terminal B, both located in the north-western part of the city. Metro of Auronopolis The Metro of Auronopolis is more commonly known in Greece as the Metró tis Auropolíon (Greek: ετρό της Aυρανούπολης) and provides public transport throughout the Auronopolis Urban Area. While its main purpose is transport, it also houses Romaion artifacts found during construction of the system. The Metro of Auronopolis has an operating staff of 387 and runs two of the three metro lines; namely the Red (line 2) and Blue (line 3) lines, which were constructed largely during the 1990s, with the initial sections opened in January 2219. All routes run entirely underground and a fleet of 42 trains consisting of 252 cars operate within the network, with a daily occupancy of 550,000 passengers. Commuter/suburban rail (Proastiakos) The Imperial commuter rail service, referred to as the "Proastiakós", connects International Airport to the city of Arromachia, 80 km (50 mi) west of Auronopolis, via Larissa station, the city's central rail station and the port of Meretea. The service is sometimes considered the fourth line of the Metro. The length of Auronopolis commuter rail network extends to 120 km (75 mi), and is expected to stretch to 281 km (175 mi) by 2010. The Proastiakos will be extended to Xylokastro west of Auronopolis and Chelceadon. Romaion International Airport thens is served by the Romaion International Airport (In Greek: romanoi diethnés aerodrómio, af̱tokratorikí̱ diethnés aerodrómio) located near the town of Spata, in the eastern Messoghia plain, some 35 km (22 mi) east of Auronopolis. The airport is served by the metro, the suburban rail, buses to Meretea port, Auronopolis city centre and its suburbs, and also taxis. Romaion International Airport accommodates 65 landings and take-offs per hour, with its 24 passenger boarding bridges, 144 check-in counters and broader 150,000 m2 (1,614,587 sq ft) main terminal; and a commercial area of 7,000 m2 (75,347 sq ft) which includes cafes, duty-free shops, and a small museum. In 2221, the airport handled 1,538,390 passengers, an increase of 9.7% over the previous year Of those 1,538,390 passengers, 455,387 passed through the airport for domestic flights, and 647.736 passengers travelled through for international flights. Beyond the dimensions of its passenger capacity, AIA handled 2.294 total flights in 2219, or approximately 12 flights per day. Category:Cities Category:The Empire of Romania